Ozora
Shadow Clone Technique,Multiple Shadow Clone Technique,Body Flicker Technique,Body Replacement Technique,Silent Killing,Manji Formation,Cloak of Invisibility Technique,Murderous Grasp,Wire Bind,Wire Cage,Infinite Embrace,Multiple Infinite Embraces,Wood Release: Transformation Dharma Power Seal,Dharma Power Sealing Technique: Sen no Rikyū,Dharma Power: Silhouette,Dharma Power Barrier: Auspicious Sign,Adamantine Sealing Chains,Unsealing Technique,Enclosing Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique,Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall,Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique,Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique,Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique,Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin,Earth Release: Bullet Rock Technique,Earth Release: Devouring Earth,Earth Release: Earth Dome,Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet,Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness,Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot,Earth Release: Fissure,Earth Release: Golem Technique,Earth Release: Mud Wolves Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder,Lightning Release Shadow Clone,Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration,Lightning Release: Lariat,Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang,Lightning Release: Purple Electricity,Lightning Release: Thunderbolt,Chidori,Chidori Senbon,Chidori Sharp Spear,Lightning Release Chakra Mode,Black Lightning,Lightning Release: Black Panther Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death,Water Clone Technique,Water Prison Technique,Water Release: Great Gunshot,Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow,Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique,Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique,Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique,Water Release: Rising Water Slicer,Water Release: Snake's Mouth,Water Release: Water Beast,Water Release: Water Blade Technique,Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning,Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet,Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet,Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet,Fire Release: Flame Bullet,Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball,Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation,Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction,Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,Fire Release: Great Flame Flower,Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique,Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique,Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson,Fire Release: Running Fire,Uchiha Flame Formation, Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique,Transmission Wood,Wood Clone Technique,Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees,Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees,Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique,Wood Release: Great Forest Technique,Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation,Wood Release: Hōbi Technique,Wood Release: Hotei Technique,Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees,Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands,Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique,Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial,Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique,Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique,Wood Release: Wood Human Technique,Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall,Wood Release: World of Trees Wall| casual theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lsn2tT5yTc| battle theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyr5YTd_8i8}} Ozora Uzumaki, '' later nicknamed Big O (ビッグオー) is a Sensor type and former Ninja Monk with an unknown background that hails from both Konohagakure and Kumogakure.'' Appearance Currently, after finally master both his KG and Dojutsu, Ozora, after several failed attempts, has become a androgenous looking male. He now has pale skin with long raven black hair that spreads to his lower back. His eyes have changed to a unique greyish like color. The numerous tattoos he once possessed have been altered to fit his body. They have now changed into cherry blossoms and gods of wind and thunder, each tattoos individually is capable of being used to hold several weapons and anything he needs that cover his now pale skin. The god tattoos are what his Dharma abilities changed into after his body underwent several modifications. As for his attire, O wears simple bandages that cover his torso and abdomen, a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha crests on his collars. He wears dark black pants with a black with red lining cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. Similar to Itachi, his fingernails are painted black in color or purple depending on his mood. O usually has a cheerful look on his face though due to him being easily bored, he has a uncaring look most of the time. The male is also known to have a biwa, small framed keytar and an Ocarina, of which can be used for ninjutsu. Due to his unique anatomy, it's assumed that O has more than one set of each vital organ. Ozora also no longer wears a chakra suppressing necklace, believing that he can control his chakra by creating a seal that activates when a certain amount of chakra has been used. O, as a Ninja Monk, wears an attire that is rather unconventional for a standard Shinobi. He wears a khaki kosode with a long V-neck that exposes some of his chest. Over his kosode he wears a brown haori on the left side of his body that goes down to his calves. Over his waist he wears a sash made out of tiger fur, with a red obi sash over this to fasten the attire to his body. In addition, he wears dark brown, baggy pants that go down to his ankles, albeit are covered with white tabi that are worn with a pair of waraji. On his forearms he wears dark brown armguards, as well as a beaded necklace. Background Academy Years Young Genin Death In The Family As soon as the young Ozora had become a Konohagakure Chūnin, his mother was diagnosed with a fatal illness. This however never stopped the proud woman from teaching her only son about various ninjutsu techniques. She even forced herself to make it his Academy Graduation and all of his promotions, despite what the doctors had warned her of. She passed away a year shy of him becoming a Jōnin. Her death had a major impact on his life, so much that he postponed his promotion and left home to train in solitude. Becoming A Jōnin Lineage After fully mastering his unique kekkei genkai, Hontai Sōsa, Ozora gained the ability to tap into his genetic makeup which ultimately allowed him to learn of his ties to the Uchiha, Ōtsutsuki, and Hyūga Clan. This would go without say that he could also find the ties that related him to the founders of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan respectfully and in turn allowed him to change his genetics, forcibly making himself capable of Wood Release. He has so far been able to keep a lid on his discoveries, only allowing his Uzumaki lineage being known to the world while researching ancient texts to further his knowledge with the other clans that have been flourishing throughout history. Ozora has made several speculations that by changing his genetics further, he can utilize the Uchiha's Sharingan as if he was a native to the clan or any kekkei genkai for that matter. Since this is just a speculation Ozora has yet to try this out for himself. Joining Otogakure Personality In his life as a ninja, he is known to not waste a single movement; never doing anything without reason. He is very perceptive when it comes to analyzing techniques and battle situations. His shining personality trait is his determination and drive to never give up and to fight for his loved ones and his village to the death. One of his reasons for wanting to be an important figure is because he loves his village and it's people very much, making him somewhat of a patriot. In his younger days, he was shown to be rather lazy when it came to strenuous work, a trait which has lessened, but still remains in his early adult days. He has always had an interest in gaining knowledge, and therefore loves to read. On a side note, O inherited a childish a perverted nature from his father. On numerous occasion's, he would be found snooping around the bathing area of the kunoichi. Using his dojutsu to get a better view of what was going on. His perversion led his mother to tell him that he would never get a woman acting the way he acts. O however doesn't believe this seeing how his father, a master pervert, married her. However, after messing around with his genetic code with no prior knowledge, Ozora has developed a uncaring personality. With his current androgynous appearance, he no longer sees gender as he is identifies as neither. Abilities Ninjutsu O's use of Ninjutsu have varied over the years due to his learning capabilities. He in turn mastered a vast number of techniques, he is also proficient in several nature transformations. During his adulthood O began to dabble with non elemental ninjutsu, in turn creating a ninja art involving gum and later Smoke based ninjutsu. His Gum based ninja art has shown a relation towards Rubber ninjutsu, Kidōmaru's Spider ninjutsu, and also Utakata's Soap bubble techniques. Ozora has also developed ninjutsu revolving around uniquely crafted cigarettes. After gaining years under his belt while furthering his arsenal of ninjutsu, he developed a way to use ninjutsu with instruments instead of the traditional handsigns. After fully mastering his Hontai Sōsa, Ozora gained access to his entire genetic code, down to both the Senju and Uzumaki founders. With this he gained the Wood Release KG and various other passive abilities from both clans respectfully. '' Fūinjutsu ''Hailing from the Uzumaki clan, O is blessed with great talent and knowledge of fūinjutsu. Early in his life he trained in the art of fuinjutsu with his mother. According to his mother he was a natural after perfecting the basics such as the Generic Sealing Technique and Unsealing Technique as well as several high techniques such as the such as the Chakra Draining Seal, Contract Seal and the Uzumaki Sealing Technique. After his mother's death, O began training harder in the arts. Like many members of the Uzumaki Clan, O possesses unique chains. This technique molds O's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. Using these chains, O could also erect a barrier strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. Taijutsu O is a skilled, self-taught boxer due to watching his father compete and has been heavily trained in the ninja arts by various tutors, who helped him control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even chakra control. O is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. O's fighting style blends Boxing with Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikido and other disciplines to varying degrees. O has been trained in various martial arts ever since he turned 7, assisted by various private tutors and even his father who was a martial artist himself, O is an extraordinary martial artist. He has proven himself to be at expert level. Agility O's agility, a combination of balance and bodily coordination, is simply superb due to the physical energies coursing throughout every cell in his body. Because of the strength of his connective tissues and tendons, they are able to withstand much more stress than a normal shinobi's, allowing O to move in a multitude of ways without worry of injuring them in the middle of a motion. With this natural enhancement, he can instantaneously shift motions entirely, effectively dodge attacks point blank, swing from most surfaces and other gymnastic feats consisting of back-flips, somersaults and cartwheels. Derived from his agility, he has a noticeable sense of balance that allows him to successfully balance on most objects regardless of how unstable they may be. Shindōrirīsu Shindōrirīsu is the ability to make thermal acoustic wave via personal body temperatures. Thermoacoustic waves are temperature/compression waves that conduct heat and pressure at the speed of sound. Both the frequency and the amplitude of these waves remain completely under his control, from infrasonic waves ranging to ultrasonic vibrations of subtle rhythms all the way to violently intense oscillations. Shindōrirīsu can destroy physical objects very quickly in two ways, since all material objects resonate at a certain frequency unique to the makeup of the material. The first method uses rhythmic vibration synchronized with the resonant frequency of a target object. Grabbing, striking, or roughly touching the target object, while injecting resonant of Shindōrirīsu will cause a portion of the target to crack, rupture, or shatter violently. Any hard material, including the bones of the skeleton, can be destroyed in the same manner. The second method utilizes the thermal properties of second sound. Second sound waves are superconductors of heat. In other words they conduct heat without loss of energy. By hitting or grabbing any object while simultaneously injecting into the target, a rapid transfer of heat occurs that will melt part of the target. Metals can be melted, liquids vaporized, and human flesh charbroiled. Heat can also be rapidly siphoned from any object in which has been injected, creating a frostbite or freezer burn effect similar to dry ice, only on a greatly exaggerated scale which can instantly deep freeze small objects. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu O is basically a swordsman primarily built for speed and agility, therefore his training consisted of training to harness these innate abilities and hone them to extraordinary levels. O is an extremely versatile Shinobi when it comes down to Kenjutsu. He is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows him to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit his needs in combat. He is capable of wielding two different weapons with ease in combat. He is a masterful most sword related technique like the Samurai Sabre Technique. Bojutsu O can make use of staffs very proficiently, using one edge of the staff to defend and the other edge to quickly counter attack the enemy, using this weapon O aims at breaking the enemy's bones and incapacitating them. the spinning movements of his staff are incredibly fast and very hard to keep up with which he uses to confuse his enemies, and to also generate much more power behind his attacks. Quotes Trivia *''O's mother was apart of Uchiha Clan while his father was both an Uzumaki and Senju.'' *''His named changed from Ozora to Big O or plainly O while he lived in Kumogakure, originally being nickname that stuck with him.'' *''If Big O had a databook, it would say:'' **''O's favorite color is purple'' **''If he was a Canon character, he would like to fight A, Kakashi Hatake, Menma, and Obito Uchiha'' **''O has a sweet tooth, hence the development of his Gum based ninjutsu.'' *''Oddly enough because of his genetics, his hair naturally fluctuates between different colors as he ages.'' Category:Male